


Say You'll Remember Me

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Apocalypse Scenario - Yay! [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, I SWEAR THIS ANGSTY-ER THAN THE FIRST ONE, M/M, at least from a JayTim perspective, it's definitely sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Jason..." Tim's smiling weakly. Why is he smiling? The stupid kid! He shouldn't be smiling. He's got a hole the size of - well, the size of a hole that shouldn't be in any human - in his abdomen. With just a pathetic scrap of pulled-tight, tied material keeping pressure there and holding a tiny amount of blood in his body."</p><p>Tim wants one promise from Jason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the last three hours and it's currently 2AM, so don't judge me. I had a lot of feelings I needed to express.
> 
> I listened to 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift the whole time I was writing this. You'll probably notice. Wtf is wrong with me?

" _Jason_..." Tim's smiling weakly. _Why is he smiling? The stupid kid!_ He shouldn't be smiling. He's got a hole the size of - _well, the size of a hole that shouldn't be in any human_ \- in his abdomen. With just a pathetic scrap of pulled-tight, tied material keeping pressure there and holding a tiny amount of blood in his body. The arm that's slung around Jason's shoulders has become redundant now, as Jason's own forearm is the only thing holding up Tim's weight.

"Yeah? Yes, Timmy, I'm right here. I swear, I won't go." Jason's voice is a low, rushed promise, shaky but certain, as he tugs Tim into a _slightly_ sheltered alleyway. He allows Tim's weight to slide down the brickwork to sit on the rough concrete, kneeling immediately beside him.

"Can you promise me something?" Tim's eyes flutter as he speaks, the strip of blood-soaked material around his waist slipping slightly to allow more blood to seep freely. He winces, as Jason panics, tugging it tighter again.

"Yes, yeah anything, Timbo. Go." Jason's not really listening. He's just panicking and wishing he had any access at all to a first aid kit. Not that it would do any good. He couldn't stitch the hole in his boyfriend's side if he was the most experienced surgeon alive.

"Remember..." Tim's weak, breathy tone grasps Jason's attention back. "When we... The first night we..."

"What?" Jason takes Tim's face in his hands, looking into hooded eyes. "Of course- I couldn't- there's no way I could forget that night, baby."

\----

 _Jason's heart won't stop racing._ What the hell? Why won't his heart stop racing? _If he were an average guy, he could say it was the fact he's racing through Gotham, balanced precariously on two wheels. But speeding through the city on his bike is an average night for him._ Whatever _. He could totally use that excuse. Because he's so not ready to admit the_ real _reason. The fact it's_ Tim Drake _that has his heart beating the shit out of his rib cage. The fact that Tim's arms around his waist as he pulls up to his apartment makes him feel more precarious than any shoot out._

 _Kicking down the stand and rising from the plush leather, he regretfully feels Tim's warmth pull away from him. Dismounting and removing his helmet, he watches his date do the same. And,_ fuck _, if he isn't entirely mystified. The helmet has left Tim's hair mussed and more than touchable-looking, and the ride has Tim's cheeks a gentle pink as he glances at Jason, eyes bright, lips attempting a very minimal pout. He shrugs off the leather jacket Jason had insisted he wear and hands it to its owner reluctantly, along with the helmet, his blush deepening._

_Jason's suddenly tossing the jacket carelessly onto bike, letting the helmet drop to the gravel heavily. He pushes Tim back against the wall of his apartment complex and captures his mouth in a deep, emotive kiss that tells Tim everything he needs to say. You're beautiful. I want you. I don't know how I lived without this. So many things..._

_His fingers twist into the material of Tim's rose red dress shirt, tugging it out of where it's been tucked neatly into clean, pitch-black skinny jeans. He likes Tim so much better when he’s a little messed up. And though he expected Tim to resist such a public display, the other simply knots his fingers behind Jason's neck and kisses back. It's obvious to both of them that the other has been craving this all night. The classy, overly stuck-up restaurant Tim had suggested for their date really hadn't been the place for it. But now they’re alone. And Tim’s somehow looking ten times cuter with that_ fucking blush.

_"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Jason growls into Tim's mouth, before frowning at the almost uncomfortable shudder that takes Tim's body. Especially when it's coupled with him turning his face away._

_He swallows visibly, perfectly blue eyes blinking up at Jason's expression. "We shouldn't be like this... Bruce would-"_

_"Screw what Bruce would say." Jason hisses, possibly harsher than he intends._

_"Jason..." Tim scolds gently, spiking a little guilt into Jason's heart._

_"Nobody needs to know what we have, Timothy..." Jason promises instead, trying_ 'nice' _for once. "This is just me and you. I'm not giving you up just because some people don't approve. I'm not giving you up for anything right now. Not when you taste this perfect."_

_"Jason..." Tim repeats, but this time it's more of a surprised, shuddering breath of his name._

_And then they're kissing again..._

\----

"Remember me... Like _that_..." Tim begs weakly, eyes closing, leading to Jason slapping his cheeks lightly to bring him back to reality.

"No way." Jason forces a smile. "I won't have to remember you like anything. Because you'll be beside me forever. You promised me that. You promised by saying you'd wear this for me..."

The fingers of his one hand entwine with the chain that still hangs from Tim's neck.

"Jay... I'm bleeding out... I'm not... I'm not stupid..." Tim mumbles, far too calmly.

"I dunno, you must be pretty stupid to have agreed to marry me, Drake." Jason ignores the truth in Tim's words and presses his forehead to Tim's, tugging lightly on the chain. He pushes his smile a little more, but the tears stream freely down his cheeks.

"I remember waking up..." Tim murmurs nonsensically, before raising a hand to place over Jason's that remains on his own cheek. "In your... Arms, the next morning..."

This makes Jason bite deeply into his lip to suppress a sob. Because he remembers that too. _How could he not?_

"Me too, Timmy..."

\----

_Tim is beautiful. He's a god. He must be. Because there's no way any human could be granted the right to be this stunning._

_His dark hair tangles across his forehead, standing starkly out against the white flows of Jason's bed sheets. It's even more messed up than his helmet hair had been the previous evening. It makes Jason smile fondly as he combs his fingertips through it soothingly, ensuring not to wake the younger boy._

_Jason is sat back against his headboard, as he has been for the past half hour since he woke. Tim sleeps soundly, his face half rested on Jason's bare hip, arm slung across Jason's thighs. The sunrise pitches easily through the uncovered windows to cast long shadows and orange-y patterns in Jason's bedroom. The colours wash nicely over Tim's bare upper body, tinting and highlighting certain touches of his skin. The sheets tangle with the small male's legs tightly and it makes Jason's smile twitch up a little more; how the kid could tie himself up like that whilst in utter unconsciousness._

_One hand still weaving the strands of his boyfriend's hair, Jason uses the other to push through his own, taking a moment to contemplate how he deserves this. He_ doesn't _. He's certain. He shouldn't be allowed this sight in his life - this beauty, this perfection. He just_ shouldn’t _be. But still... It's..._ Real _._

_Tim's nonsensical mumbles draw Jason's attention to the kid's lips, as blue eyes twitch open the slightest, smallest amount for a tiny second, before slipping closed again._

_"Jay..." He hums sweetly, a tired smile taking his sleepy expression._

_"I'm here, Timmy..." Jason releases a quiet, amused huff, biting his lip a little as he continues to stroke his partner's hair._

_"Jay..." Tim repeats in a murmur and it's apparent he's definitely asleep still now. His lips twitch for a moment. Jason waits to hear what comes next. Tim hums lightly and peacefully, before calmly breathing out the words, "I think I love you..."_

_Jason's heart takes his throat and he swallows thickly around the lump it creates. It takes him a moment to regain control over himself, at which point, he slips carefully back under the sheet. Slowly wrapping his arms around the younger, he closes his eyes._

_He presses his lips to Tim's neck, vowing to keep the kid in his arms until he wakes._

_"I think I might love you too."_

\----

"It... Was nice..." Tim's mouth twitches with an attempt at a smile and it just about shatters Jason's heart.

"Yeah, it really was." Jason agrees, tears audible in his voice now.

"Don't... Don't just forget... Me..." Tim begs, and Jason can tell he'd be crying too if he had the strength. He tugs Tim into his arms and sobs into his shoulder.

"I couldn't _ever_." He swears, repeating it a couple of times for good measure. "Please, Tim... Please don't go..."

"Love you... Jason..." Tim is obviously forcing the near silent words. Jason hugs him tighter.

"I love you too, Timothy Drake. You have no idea." Jason doesn't think anyone has ever meant the words more, as he clutches his soulmate to his chest, a mess of blood and tears. Everything they've done, _every moment they've spent_ , feels so significant in that second, and Jason can't help but think of it all. It's a mess, but it's _them_. And they were perfect.

He hears Tim sigh a very quiet and very peaceful sigh. And then, everything is a little too silent.

And Jason knows he's lost everything in that moment.

He moans loudly into Tim's shoulder and the endless sobs claw at his throat, stopping any breaths. He attempts to gasp around them, but the pain of the moment is just too much.

He screws his eyes as tightly closed as he can manage and keeps Tim as close to him as he can manage.

_But it's not enough._

\----

 _"Seriously, you idiot. It does_ not _take that long to get a glass of water!" Jason laughs loudly, sitting back easily in his bed, relaxed and happy. Tim excused himself in a blush-y mess five minutes ago, approximately twelve seconds after their extremely hot make out session had led to Jason being stripped down to his underwear. Of course Jason was a little worried. But he trusts Tim. He knows that if something made him uncomfortable, he'd make sure Jason knew about it._

_Still, Jason sighs, a combination between amusement and impatience, dropping his head back against the headboard._

_"I'm coming! Give me a second, you impatient asshat!" Tim yells from elsewhere in the apartment, causing Jason to roll his eyes again._

_"Y'know, any normal guy would be rushing at the opportunity to get in my bed for the first time, but sure, take your time." Jason smirks, watching his fingers knot in his lap, thinking how there's no way he could want another guy in bed with him._ But Tim doesn't need to know that.

 _A soft throat clear calls Jason's attention up to the doorway to his room. There's a deep pink in Tim's cheeks, as he leans against the doorframe (obviously attempting -_ and failing _\- to appear confident and at ease). His expression is serious and he takes a deep breath, eyes set on Jason's own._

_Jason can't help but stare, slack jawed. He's never seen so much perfection in a single image. He draws in a slow breath as he watches Tim nervously roll his lower lip between his teeth. The teen tugs at one leg of his boxers self-consciously, drawing them down his thigh slightly. He drops his head a little to look down at his own body, before returning his gaze to look back up at Jason through his lashes._

_"_ Jesus _..." Jason breathes, shaking his head in disbelief at how_ insanely fucking lucky _he got. "Tim, you're seriously the most beautiful thing I ever- I just..._ Wow _..."_

_Tim's expression breaks at those words, mouth pulling into a wide, genuine (yet, of course, still slightly shy) smile. It just about takes Jason's breath away._

_And from that second, that image will be etched forever into his memory._

_For every day of his life._

Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I hope that destroyed your emotions.
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or in my ask box (I'm shipping-the-mutants.tumblr.com) if yo mad.


End file.
